Lost On You
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Samatoki cree que Jyuto está escondiéndole algo lo cual le hace regresar a Ikebukuro para descubrir la verdad de lo que sucede con él tras pedirle ayuda a Ichiro. Sin embargo la verdad a veces no es negra un blanca simplemente gris como el color del mundo donde se ha sumergido por años.


[Admito que cuando lo vi en ese estado solo pude regocijarme en la desesperación de su rostro. Solo por eso no le reventé la cara a ese tipo...]

—Iruma tienes una llamada.

Escuchó la voz del oficial, dejando de lado el computador, hizo su silla hacia atrás, ajustando sus lentes se encamino hacia él.

—¿Si? ¿Diga?

—Jyuto soy yo, necesito un favor...

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa anticipando la petición del hombre al otro lado de la línea, después de todo siempre era la misma.

Samatoki Aohitsugi, nunca cambias ¿Eh?

『†』

Miró el deambular de los peatones por detrás del cristal, apoyó su mentón en la palma abierta de su mano, mientras le dejaba balbucear desde el otro lado de la mesa familiar.

—¡Te digo que esos bastardos me tendieron una trampa, pero me las pagaran! —vocifero Aohitsugi tras darle una mordida a su hamburguesa. Por otra parte Iruma siguió observando desde el cristal, para él, aquella vista era una arma de doble filo, colocarse al frente podría encaminarlo a una bala segura si es que alguien les hubiese seguido, por otra parte así podía ver tanto los movimientos de afuera y adentro del establecimiento— Oe ¿Acaso no vas a pedir algo? —regresando la vista al frente le ofreció una amplia sonrisa— ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

—Para nada —dejo su posición para sacar un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que se encontraba en su bolsillo derecho.

—¿Acaso interrumpí tu trabajo?

—Solo termina de llenar un informe, ya sabes papeleo básico.

Aohitsugi afilo su mirada, tomando un hondo sorbo de su refresco escrutinio sus movimientos, después de todo Jyuto nunca le diría algo que no quisiera escuchar ¿O sí?

—Supe que estuviste con mucho trabajo estos días.

—Lo normal supongo —exhalo un poco de humo.

—Si a eso le llamas estar tratando a la división de Shibuya y a Shinjuku —se quejó tras cruzarse de brazos.

—Hey Samatoki —se inclinó al frente de la mesa, su voz sonó fría y condescendiente al mismo tiempo como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño— deberías de dejar de causar (me) problemas.

Levantándose de su lugar dejo un par de billetes en la mesa, Aohitsugi se quedó en silencio, parpadeando un par de veces pensó que tal vez había hablado demás, sin embargo aún se sentía molesto por lo sucedido.

—¡Oe tú! —exclamo desde su lugar.

—Date prisa, te llevo a casa —declaro sin mirarle mientras mostraba las llaves de la patrulla.

『†』

El viaje había sido silencioso, algo que había causado molestia en Aohitsugi tras la verborrea con la cual solía hablarle tan elocuentemente Iruma.

Yendo al jardín trasero de la residencia miro el cielo nocturno, la noche era silenciosa y calmada, a pesar de aun mantener aun las heridas por el enfrentamiento de hace un par de horas parecía haber sido un día más entre el montón. Agradeciendo en cierta forma que Nemu, su hermana menor no estuviera ahí para verlo de tal forma recordó los viejos tiempos generando un sabor amargo en la punta de su lengua, y al pensar en su mirada llena de preocupación su faz mostró una mueca de desaprobación. Una que solo se borró al escuchar un ruido cerca de los arbustos.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —alzo la voz, no se encontraba de humor para ese tipo de juegos, llevando una mano hacia atrás de su pantalón estuvo a punto de desenfundar el arma si no fuese porque observo a Riou saliendo de entre ellos—¿Qué demonios haces ahí?

—Hay ratones, puse un par de trampas por el lugar.

—¿Acaso no podías llamar a alguien que se hiciera cargo?

—¿Por qué desperdiciaría una fuente de carbohidratos muy nutritiva?

Dándole la espalda Samatoki entro de regreso a sabiendas que sería imposible decir algo para hacer desistir al ex militar de cazar los ratones de la casa.

_"Jyuto ¿En qué pensabas?"_ oh si, el bendito prototipo, un As bajo la manga para su equipo, sin embargo solo era una herramienta más, ya que después de todo confiaba en su fuerza y en sus propias ambiciones vueltas palabras y hechos.

Yendo a su habitación, esa noche ni la siguiente vino Iruma a casa.

『†』

Sus brazos se encontraban flexionados por arriba del fuste de la escoba, la campanilla tintineo ante la brisa del aire veraniego, observando la pila de hojas que había amontonado, inclinándose hacia el frente, solo traía puesto el pantalón militar junto a la camisa blanca arremangada.

—¿Has tenido algo de progreso? —escuchó su voz, girando su vista hacia él le observo sacar un cigarrillo de la caja roja.

—No estuviste para el festín que prepare para el grupo.

—Lo lamento, ya sabes cómo es el trabajo —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia él.

—Aún pueden haber cerca del lugar, el terreno es grande.

—Estos días —hablo tras dejar salir una bocanada de humo— parecen demasiado tranquilos.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—¿Extrañas el ejército?

—Lo más natural es que fuese así, que un día desapareciéramos, pero nunca pensé presenciarlo.

—Supongo que la policía corrió con mejor suerte, sino yo también estaría en tu misma situación.

—¿Eso crees?

—¿Hu?

—Mmm —se detuvo a pensar el pelirrojo por unos segundos, regresando la vista a la pila de hojas al final dejo el tema de lado— si buscas a Samatoki no está.

—Era lo más natural, después de toda la gente siempre trata de volver a los lugares que fueron importantes para ellas.

—¿Y tú a dónde regresarías? —preguntó Busujima.

—Bien, tal vez yo... —se acercó a él, dejando caer el cigarrillo en el suelo le tomo del rostro— supongo que a ninguna parte...

«Después de todo yo no tengo a donde volver...»

『†』

Desde el centro del primer piso le vio reacomodar su cabello con uno de los pasadores de colores chillones sobre su negro cabello, mientras traía la escoba en la otra mano. Al parecer había llegado en un muy mal momento. Pero si Aohistugi hurgaba en sus recuerdos siempre era un mal momento, después de todo la vida no era justa. Pero ¿Qué importaba? ¿Fiarse del destino o de otro? Para nada, solo se necesitaba así mismo para lograr lo que quisiera. Así de simples eran las cosas, a pesar de ello se había tomado la molestia de ir a Ikebukuru, lo que ocasiono que dentro de él la sangre le hirviera.

—¡¿Podrías dejar esas mierdas?! —reclamo desde el centro de la estancia.

—Ya te lo dije, estoy ocupado ¿Por qué no vienes otro día Samatoki?

—¡¿HA?! ¿Y así te haces llamar profesional Ichiro?

—¿Quieres bajar la voz? Le das mala imagen al negocio y eso que aún no hemos puesto el letrero de abierto.

—¿Yo? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, la única mala imagen aquí eres tú y tú falta de profesionalismo ¿Sabes?

—Tch... Bien te escucho, pero como dije por el momento estoy con las manos ocupadas, tu trabajo tendrá que esperar.

『†』

—Lo de siempre —declaro a la mesera, se encontraba sentada en una de las tantas mesas externas del local en la plaza Landmark de Yokohama.

—Lo lamento, no quise llegar tarde ya sabes cómo es esto ¿No?—se disculpó tras jalar la silla para tomar asiento al frente de ella— pero no crees que es ¿Algo obvio Ichijiku?

—Es por eso que debe ser aún más obvio, después de todo _ese tipo_ de seguro ya lo sabe —sonrió entrecerrando los ojos— que eres mi nuevo perro Iruma.

—Como siempre tan fría. No te haría nada mal ser un poco más amable ¿Sabes?

—¿Y por qué lo haría? —ante sus palabras Jyuto suspiro, después de todo Kadenokouji tenía un punto no había un incentivo para ser amables con el otro a pesar de estar trabajando juntos, además preferiría su favor a amabilidad— Y bien ¿Qué tienes para mí? Después de todo gracias a mi tuvieron a ese hombre con ustedes —recalco— aunque realmente fue patético de su parte que a pesar de tener la ventaja hayan perdido contra Mantenrou.

—Pensé que no te gustaba perder el tiempo.

—Por supuesto que no, pero si así logro obtener más rápido lo que quiero entonces... —se inclinó hacia el frente de la mesa, en sus labios se había dibujado una sonrisa perspicaz.

—Como sea, no es de mi incumbencia —le interrumpió— con respecto al informe, no parece haber algún movimiento extraño.

—¿Es así? —le interrogó.

—¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—¿Quién sabe? Ya sabes la fama que tienen los policías de tu tipo Jyuto.

—Tch...

『†』

Se encontraba recostado en el sofá, en su boca el mal sabor de la verdad solo hizo que su enojo creciera.

—Ese maldito —mascullo entre dientes.

—¿Me llamabas?

Escucho su sonora voz llena de algarabía.

—¿Así que has vuelto?

—¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañaste? —se sentó a un costado del sofá donde Samatoki se había tumbado.

—Como si me importara una mierda —se levantó de su lugar solo para sentir su brazo siendo tomado por la mano de Jyuto.

—También te extrañe —sonrió con descaro.

—¡No me jodas!

—¿Y porque no hacerlo aquí y ahora? —acaricio su brazo hasta llegar al dorso de su mano. el guante rojo moviéndose a través de su piel le trajo el viejo recuerdo de la sangre que alguna vez impregno sus manos y que nunca se apartó de ellas. Es más, de vez en cuando en la oscuridad tras despertarse en las noches y mirar su reflejo podía observar su cuerpo teñido completamente del pecado que seguiría cometiendo.

Samatoki pudo haberlo rechazado, sin embargo su orgullo no le permitía huir de aquel juego de palabras que había adquirido forma desde hace año y medio.

¿Y podía culparse? Un corazón herido siempre buscaba la paz que injustificadamente le había sido arrebatada.

Sintiendo como su mano era soltada le observo desanudarse la corbata. Sin lugar a dudas Jyuto no jugaba limpio.

—Tch... aun tienes muchas cosas que explicar Jyuto ¿Lo sabes no? —dijo tras desabotonar su camisa.

—Por supuesto —rio guardándose las palabras que nunca diría de forma tan patética, después de todo el ambiente seguía tenso por lo sucedido y solo esperaba disipar todo entre las caricias que depositaria sobre esa blanca piel una vez más.

•••

Mirando por el rabillo Jyuto vio a su acompañante profundamente dormido. Con cuidado se levantó de la cama para no despertarle y tomar su ropa interior.

Dejando el cuarto se dirigió al patio trasero solo con el bóxer negro y la camisa blanca sin abotonar, llevando su mano derecha al bolsillo trato de sacar la cajetilla dándose cuenta que no traía nada más consigo, pensando en volver logro observar desde el cristal como uno de los arbustos se movían y abriendo la puerta se dirigió hacia la zona lleno de curiosidad. ¿Acaso algo se había metido o...?

Alejando las ramas del frente pudo observar un pequeño gato buscando comida por los alrededores.

—¿Buscas algo que comer querida? —preguntó, acercando al animal su mano pudo notar su enorme barriga —tal vez pueda encontrar algo adentro ¿Si?

—Así que ya has despertado —escuchó la voz de Busujima— Oh y conseguiste algo para co...

—Ni lo pienses —le miro mal tras levantarse de su lugar— Ahora si no tienes nada que hacer ayúdame con algo.

『†』

—¿Sabes que corriste con suerte? —declaro Iruma al llevar al animal dentro.

Para la mala o buena suerte de Samatoki, Jyuto se había quedado para el interrogatorio que había quedado pendiente. Sin embargo su atención estaba más concentrada en el gato de pelaje blanco.

—Jyuto —alzo la voz tras verle con el felino en brazos.

—Oh que bien, ya despertaste —se dirigió hacia él— ten, cuídala, iré a tomar una ducha.

—¿Ha? ¡Pero que demo...

—Y no dejes que Riou se la coma —dijo antes de irse.

—¿Acaso se comen? —murmuro para sí mismo. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna.

—Iré a quitar las trampas del jardín —Aviso Busujima.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Jyuto me dijo que lo hiciera, sería un problema para la gata —menciono.

—¿Hu? ¿Y desde cuando Jyuto es quien manda aquí? ¿Ha?

—¿Acaso quieres que ponga más?

—No claro que no, pero, tch... como sea has lo que quieras.

『†』

—Ya te dije que no me gusta —declaro por tercera vez Aohitsugi.

—Bueno, pues parece todo lo contrario al verte venir seguido a mi negocio —rio Ichiro.

—¿Realmente puedes llamar negocio a esto Yamada? —se burló.

—Pues aunque no lo creas viene cada tipo a buscar mis servicios —se alzó el pecho— aunque a veces cada tipejo de poca monta también viene —le miró fijamente con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Ha? ¿Estas tratando de decir algo?

—No, que va, pero ya enserio, ¿No crees que deberías de peguntarle tú mismo en lugar de seguir viniendo?

—¿Acaso me estas corriendo?

—Para nada, es solo, el trabajo ya fue hecho, no es normal que estés aquí perdiendo el tiempo, parece que tú eres el que está evitando la situación y no él —declaro.

—No es eso... —soltó algo pensativo.

—¿Hu? —le miro intrigado Yamada ante su comentario.

—Es por culpa de ese animal —mascullo entre dientes antes de salir del expendio dejando atrás de sí el sonido de la campanilla.

—Al parecer no has cambiando en nada verdad Samatoki ¿Eh? —sonrió Ichiro tras soltar un suspiro.

『†』

—No comprendo que le ves —soltó por lo bajo, mientras miraba de reojo al policía jugando con el gato en la estancia.

—¿Dijiste algo Samatoki? —preguntó Jyuto.

—Nada en particular.

—Oh cierto, debo irme —coloco al felino en el mueble.

Aquello solo hizo molestar más Aohitsugi quien miro mal al animal. Si bien gracias a este Iruma pasaba menos tiempo desaparecido su atención se había volcado por completo al gato en cuestión que a palabras suyas debía cuidar de Riou, dejando así de lado la situación que tenían pendiente.

Sin embargo su paciencia se estaba acabando y a los segundos de verle partir había ido tras él.

—Oe Jyu...

Se detuvo al verle en el jardín, acariciando la mejilla de Riou para pronto rozar sus labios, aquella escena solo fue el recuerdo amargo que alguna vez su piel observo con placer cuando en la intimidad le tocaba tan delicadamente.

Realmente deseaba golpear a ese maldito cuatro ojos.

Ese día pareció avanzar más lento de lo normal, ensimismado en los hechos que habían ocurrido recientemente se dejó inundar por la nostalgia que aseveraba era un error demasiado humano al dejarse llevar por ella, siendo que el pasado, al menos el suyo había sido una mierda que trataba a toda costa de sepultar, esperando darle una vida digna a Nemu al menos o morir en el intento. Aunque morir por ahora no estaba en sus planes.

Y sin quererlo la noche llegó tras haberse quedado dormido en el mueble de la estancia arrullándose sin querer por el sonido de la campanilla que era movida por el viento.

—¿Te desperté? —preguntó Iruma quien se encontraba a un lado de él con el libro en manos y a un lado la lámpara pendida a media luz.

—¿Desde cuándo llegaste? —preguntó con somnolencia.

—No hace mucho, recuerda que mi trabajo no tiene horario.

—Lo sé —afirmo con molestia tras tomar asiento.

—Por suerte, me has facilitado las cosas al no meterte en problemas estos días —como respuesta Samatoki gruño— es bueno tener un pasatiempo ¿No crees?

—Jyuto.

–¿Sucede algo? —preguntó risueño. Aohitsugi le miro por unos segundos, escrutando la situación y por supuesto si podría hacer algún movimiento sin fallar.

—¿Podrías quedarte?

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó con cierto deje de asombro ante las palabras de Aohitsugi quien respondió de forma negativa a su pregunta, esta vez Iruma le miro con detenimiento, si hubiese pasado algo Samatoki simplemente se lo hubiera pedido, sin embargo no parecía ser el caso. ¿Tal vez se sentía algo solitario? Pensó, y tras llegar a esa conclusión no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Ha? ¿De qué ríes?

—Esto, es algo gracioso sabes.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó tras lanzar un largo y hondo bostezo al aire.

—Pero si lo digo yo, no tendría algún sentido y el chiste se acabaría.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le miro con seriedad.

—Dime Samatoki —cerro el libro para dejarlo en la mesita de estar— ¿Qué quieres?

Aohitsugi guardo silencio por unos segundos hasta que al final rio, tomando su mano le jalo hacia él —A ti.

—¿Y qué me darás a cambio? —soltó con gracia ante el acto irascible del chico que tenía al frente.

•••

Como una polilla atraída a la flama, el aturdimiento que dejaba cada caricia en su piel le hacía olvidar el dolor de las cicatrices que aún no se borraban en él.

Sumergiéndose otra vez en el placer y dejando de lado el razonamiento, sus palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta, mientras sentía como su cuerpo era bombardeado sin piedad alguna.

—¿Realmente esto es bueno? —se atrevió a preguntar entre el éxtasis Jyuto tras besar el dorso de su mano.

—Sí, lo es —confeso ante los movimientos constantes de sus caderas, perdiendo entre el lecho el orgullo o la dignidad de la cual solía jactarse.

Y nuevamente la oportunidad se le iba de las manos... como cada una que tenía al tenerlo al frente.

Un salvavidas en un (su) mundo que se estaba yendo a la mierda.

『†』

Despertándose solo en la cama se maldijo así mismo por caer otra vez en sus instintos más primitivos. Sin embargo su paz volvió al notar el teléfono de Iruma en la mesa, notando así que aún se encontraba en la casa.

Yendo hacia él, se vio tentando a tomarlo.

¿Acaso no podía caer más bajo?

No, siempre los humanos podían superarse y caer un más hondo.

•••

—Así que aquí estabas —soltó burlescamente Samatoki tras encender su cigarrillo con el encendedor, observando sin pudor alguno la silueta de Iruma con la toalla en manos, mientras se secaba, sus largas piernas y torneado cuerpo se veían exquisitos aún más con el camino que había trazado sus labios en él hace un par de minutos atrás apelando sobre las muestras de caricias que alguien más había dejado.

—Pensaste que te dejaría así sin más, no me hagas re...

—Un movimiento en falso y eres hombre muerto —señalo Aohitsugi con el arma apuntando al frente, el tiempo de jugar se había acabado para ambos, no obstante Jyuto seguía inmutable, y sin una pisca de temor siguió secando su cabello con la toalla— Por lo visto tienes cojones.

—Pensé que ya lo habías descubierto en el lecho de la cama ¿No? —sonrió ladinamente y ante ello, Samatoki bajo el arma. Dejando escapar una sonora carcajada pensó que nunca reiría otra vez así desde hace años. Sin embargo Jyuto siempre le hacía ver otra alternativa.

Aun dejándose llevar por sus palabras, aquel descaro inherente en su ser, sus ojos se pasearon por el cuerpo de Iruma, complexión delgada, piernas largas, piel cremosa, cintura pequeña, pecho plano, con músculos que sobresalían de forma modesta, labios carnosos. Sin lugar a dudas un cuerpo que se enorgullecía de poseer.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que debajo del traje se hallara aquel cuerpo que le había hecho sucumbir cuando le montaba?

Mientras, Jyuto trataba de acercarse a él sin ser notado, ¿Dejar que le apuntara otra vez con un arma? Patético sin lugar a dudas, pero sus planes se habían ido al caño cuando le escucho hablar otra vez.

—Esa herida ¿Cómo te la hiciste? —preguntó Aohitsugi.

Iruma por otra parte soltó una enorme carcajada.

_"¿Comprendes en que situación estamos y aun así? Puedes simplemente presionar el gatillo, pero tú... no has cambiado en nada"_ pensó Jyuto tras sentarse en la cama junto a él observando la yuxtaposición del recuerdo inocuo de cuando se encontraron sin querer, en aquel mundo loco, aun podía ver el cuerpo de Aohitsugi cubierto de heridas y moretones en medio del pavimento y aun que su cuerpo moría su orgullo le había hecho apuntarle con un arma a pesar de que él le había ofrecido ayuda.

Siendo así el primer encuentros de tantos que tendrían con el pasar del tiempo.

—Supongo que es tiempo de hablar —cerro los ojos tras sonreír, esta vez no había alguna muestra de burla hacia su interlocutor.

—No podrías mantenerlo más tiempo oculto de mí —asevero Samatoki, enorgulleciéndose que al final le había dejado sin escapatoria.

『†』

—Así que ya lo sabe —hablo Riou mientras afilaba su cuchillo. Se encontraba sentado en la madera del piso del jardín frontal.

—Era cuestión de tiempo, pero no creí que fuese hasta a Ikebukuro para confirmarlo —confeso Jyuto.

—¿Qué ahí no es donde está Ya...

—Si el mismo, como sea —le interrumpió a sabiendas a donde se dirigiría el tema si seguían, después de todo el pasado era basura ¿Por qué pensar en el?, lanzando un suspiro al aire se sentó a un costado de él— solo espero que no arruine mis planes.

—Pensé que tendrías más fe en Samatoki.

—La tengo en base al tiempo que lo conozco, por ello puedo afirmar que su impulsividad puede causar problemas con mi trabajo para Ichijiku

—Pero a pesar de ello decidiste decirle la verdad ¿No? después de todo no había una razón para contársela a menos que fuese por tu propia conciencia —señalo Busujima.

—Supongo que me atrapaste —volvió a suspirar— lo cierto es que la situación entre los tres se estaba volviendo insoportable.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Riou.

—¿Acaso no estaba enojado contigo por saberlo primero? —le miro asombrado Jyuto ante su falta de conciencia.

—Ciertamente parecía algo más irrisible que de costumbre —respondió mientras seguía afilando el arma.

—¿Enserio no lo notaste?

—Bueno —se detuvo a pensar unos segundos— en la cama parecía estar normal.

—Supongo que me preocupe demás —rio ante su confesión— aun así es sorprendente que lo hayas deducido desde un principio —halago tras colocar una mano en su hombro y tincar su mejilla con el dedo índice.

—La desintegración de las fuerzas armadas fue una noticia que se dio a conocer en el discurso de la nueva toma de poder, sin embargo que hayas conseguido la ubicación de un ex soldado que trabajaba en las pruebas de los primeros Hypnosis Microphone no era posible de obtener con tu estatus de policía gubernamental a menos que estuvieses trabajando para alguien que supiera de ante manos sobre el proyecto.

—¿Lo ves Samatoki? —giro su rostro hacia atrás para llamarle.— Riou lo sabía desde un principio.

—¡Tú! ¡Bastardo! —se dirigió hacia él, colocándose al frente de Riou y le tomándole de la camisa— ¿Por qué ninguno me lo dijo antes? —expreso mientras veía a ambos.

—¿Y perderme el papel de idiota que hacías? —se burló Jyuto.

—¡Tú pequeña escoria! ¿Acaso quieres joderme? —soltó a Busujima para dirigir su atención a Iruma.

—Siempre, Samatoki, pero eres tan tacaño —le guiño un ojo.

—¡Ja! No te creas la gran cosa, ¿Quién cojones fue engañado realmente?

—No tenías balas —respondió— ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta? Si hubiese sido así no hubieras dudado en hacer un par de disparos de advertencia ¿Verdad?

—Bien, me descubriste —rio— pero la próxima vez no dudare en dar el primer tiro —sentencio.

—Estaré esperando gustoso.

* * *

_**Hello, me presento, soy LittleKuriboh, gracias por leer, comentar como votar, nuevamente me encuentro escribiendo para el fandom de Hypnosis Mic el cual me ha cautivado totalmente, por lo cual me hace feliz volver a hacerlo, ciertamente escribir sobre un trio me pareció divertido, aún más implicando la complicidad entre ellos mismos y como pueden guardar secretos entre para proteger al equipo y familia que conforman al estar juntos los tres. Espero les haya gustado, sin más que decir Little Kuriboh fuera**_


End file.
